Margo's Gown Problems
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: Margo tries on a new gown. Naturally, there's problems. Sorry for the short summary.


**Okay, so this is essentially a prompt from another user here on the site,** **crafordbrian17, Hope you like this! :)**

. . .

Margo looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at her beautiful new dress. It was a vivid silky pink, almost magenta, and sparkled brightly. The long sleeves on her arms were slightly a transparent pink. But perhaps the most outstanding trait of the dress was the lower part. It was at least a yard wide all the way around, and it seemed to glow softly in the light.

"So pretty…" Margo took one last look before walking out of her bedroom door. Or at least she tried to. The dress got caught on the door and jerked her back. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me…" She tugged at her dress, trying to pull it free. "Ooof! What is the matter with this dress…? Oooh, I hope it doesn't rip!" Just as she spoke, the dress came free and Margo was sent flying backwards into a wall.

"Ow…" Margo rubbed her head and started walking down the hall. "Glad that's over." Of course she had to jinx it, as the second she said that her dress got caught in another doorway. "Seriously. Rrrrg! Ooof! Argh!" She started tugging the dress again to get it free.

"Hey, Margo," a familiar voice greeted.

Margo stopped pulling her dress and looked at the speaker. "Oh, Agnes."

"What are you doing?" Agnes asked.

"Trying to get this stupid dress off the door," Margo answered. "Can you help me out?"

"But you didn't say pretty please!" Lately Agnes has been obsessed with the words 'pretty please.' At first it was cute, but now it just annoyed the entire family. Luckily at the moment Margo was the only on there to be annoyed.

"Ugh, fine!" Margo muttered. "Can you help me, _pretty please?!"_

"Yes," Agnes answered happily, smiling. She grabbed Margo by the arm and tried pulling her out. But she just wouldn't budge.

"Ooof!" Margo grunted. She looked at Agnes. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to push against the doorframe while you pull me. Got it?"

Agnes nodded.

"Okay, here we go… nghhh!" While Agnes pulled, Margo pushed. They used the strength they had in every fibre of their bodies.

Finally Margo popped out of the doorway. She sighed as she looked down the staircase ahead. "Alright, let's go."

Margo and Agnes made their way down the stairs. So far so good. They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down the hall.

By now Agnes was singing about unicorns. "Unicorns, I love them…"

Margo's dress then caught on a stand on the side of the hallway. "Rrrg! Come _on!"_ She pulled her dress several times. Finally it got free.

And then when they're about to enter the living room, it happened again. Margo is stuck in the doorway. "Ugh!" She crossed her arms in frustration. "I hate this dress!"

"Then why did you buy it?" Agnes asked. It was an innocent question, meant no ill will, but it vexed Margo nonetheless.

"Because it's pretty," Margo told her. "That's why."

"Oh."

"What are you waiting for?" Margo asked. "Help me!"

Agnes frowned. "Say pretty please."

"Pretty please!" Margo practically spat the words out.

Agnes grinned. "As you wish!"

"Please… no Princess Bride references today," Margo said.

"Say _pretty_ please."

Margo ignored that last one. "Rrrg! Ooof! Nghhh!" She squirmed as Agnes tried to pull her out. Finally Margo popped out of the doorway… only for the dress to catch onto a chair.

"Oh come on!" Margo jerked at the dress a few times. The dress came lose after the fourth tug. "Can this get any worse?"

Agnes shrugged. "I don't know."

Margo sighed as they walked across the living room to the exit. Except her dress again caught on something, this time the table. "Ack!" Margo yanked the dress, frustrated by this point. Bad idea. While the dress got loose, it caused the table to sway from side to side… and it tipped over and crashed on the floor.

That wasn't the worst of it, though. On the table a vase had sat. And of course, when the table tipped, the pretty piece of pottery also fell and shattered upon impact.

Margo and Agnes stared down at the vase's remains, then looked at each other sheepishly. Margo let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess we should clean this up. Wait here, I'll go get the broom and dustpan."

"Can't we just glue the pieces back together?" Agnes asked.

"No," Margo replied as she made her way to the kitchen, where the cleaning supplies were. "We'd cut ourselves trying to do that. And anyway, the pieces probably wouldn't even stick."

Speaking of sticking, Margo's dress of course got stuck in the doorway… again. "Ooof! Ugh, I swear, this is like some kind of stupid running gag!" She placed her hands against the doorframe and pushed. "Rrrrg! Nghhh! Ooof!" Just a little more… and she popped out of the doorway and stumbled towards a table. She bumped her head and landed on her front on the floor. "Owww…."

After a moment, Margo stood up. She rummaged through the cupboards and eventually found the broom and dustpan. She tossed those into the living room, knowing full well that her dress was going to get caught. And she was going to have to use her hands to push herself out.

Margo walked forward and sure enough, her dress got caught in the doorway again. "Alright, here we go…" Placing her hands on the doorframe, she pushed with everything she had. "Rrrg! Argh! Nghhh! I'm certainly getting _my_ workout in today…" She finally managed to push herself out and as she walked over to where the shattered vase was, she noted that Agnes was nowhere to be seen.

"Agnes?" Margo looked around again, hoping to see the little unicorn lover perhaps hiding behind some furniture. But alas, that was not the case. Margo let out an annoyed huff and proceeded to clean up the mess she made.

Then she carried the dustpan to the kitchen. She slid the broom in first, then the dustpan. Then Margo herself attempted to get through the doorway. "Ooof! Nghhh! Rrrrg!" After some more pushing and squirming, she got through.

"Whew!" Margo wiped the sweat off her forehead, wondering if this was all worth it. She could just take off the dress and put it away, right? But if anything was certain, it was that Margo could be very stubborn. And she was determined to get outside wearing the dress.

Margo dumped the broken glass in the garbage and then put away the broom and dustpan. She then attempted to exit the kitchen- and needless to say, was having a difficult time of it. "Ugh! I hate this dress, I hate it, I hate it!"

And that's when Agnes showed up, carrying video camera. And she was recording Margo's struggling.

The older sister glared at her with eyes like daggers. "Agnes, _what_ are you doing?"

"Doing my weekly video diary!" Agnes answered cheerfully. "I told you about it last month!"

Margo let out a growl. "Well, put it away and help me out here!"

"Say pretty please!"

"Pretty please!"

"Oh!" Agnes' expression changed. It went from happy to pleased. "I have a better one! You have to say 'elegant please!'"

"Argh! Fine! Elegant… _please!"_

Agnes nodded, grinning. She turned off her camera and put it into her pocket. Then she grabbed Margo's arm and pulled.

"Nrrrgh! Ooof! Argh!" Margo finally popped out of the doorway. She stood there a moment, wiping sweat off her face.

Agnes sniffed a bit and gave her a look. "Why do you smell so bad?"

Margo didn't answer. Then she realised something. "Awww… crap!"

"What?" Agnes asked.

"I forgot the corset!" Margo told her, absolutely furious. "This dress is supposed to have a corset. I forgot to put it on!"

"So…"

"That means I have to go all the way back to my room to get it!"

"Oh," Agnes said. "You look fine to me. Why do you need a corset?"

"Because I do!" Margo shouted, her rage boiling. Today was certainly not a good day.

Agnes frowned, still confused. "But why?"

Margo let out a growl. "Just help me to my room, _elegant_ please!"

So Agnes exited the living room first, then Margo followed. And her dress of course got stuck. Agnes grabbed her arm and pulled, while Margo used her free hand to push against the doorframe. "Ooof! Rrrg! Argh!" After another minute of grunting, pulling, and pushing, Margo was finally out of the doorway.

"What is a corset anyway?" Agnes asked.

Margo looked at Agnes with a raised eyebrow. "You seriously don't know what a corset is?"

"Nope," Agnes replied.

"Then why did you tell me I looked fine without one?"

"Because I was trying to be nice."

Margo rolled her eyes. "Right. C'mon, let's go."

As they walked up the staircase to the hallway that would lead to their room, Agnes started singing again. "Unicorns, I love them, uni-uni-unicorns! I looove them! Uni-unicorns!"

"Okay, enough, please!" Margo snapped.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Agnes asked.

"Just help me through this next door, okay?" Margo asked. Agnes nodded, looking somewhat sad, and pulled Margo. The latter pushed against the doorframe.

"Rrrg! Nrrrgh! Ooof! Argh!" Finally Margo popped out. She was in her room now, so after rummaging around in some drawers, she found her corset.

"Um…" Margo looked at Agnes. "I'm gonna be taking off my dress in order to do this, so you might wanna step out for a minute."

Agnes nodded and stepped outside the room. She closed the door behind her for good measure.

Margo pulled off her dress and then, after a minute, managed to tie the corset around her middle. Then she put the dress back on.

Margo looked at herself in the mirror a final time, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Luckily, that's when she remembered. Her tiara. Margo walked back to her nightstand and shuffled through the contents of her jewelry drawer. Earrings, rings, necklaces, anklets, but no tiara.

"Agnes!"

Agnes opened the door and walked in. "Is there something wrong?"

"What happened to my tiara?"

"Tiara?"

"It's like a little crown," Margo told her. "I can't find it in my jewelry drawer. And there's no way I could have misplaced it. I always put everything away where it belongs."

"Oooh!" Agnes thought a moment. "I think I remember Edith taking it this morning. She said something about the toilet when she took it too…"

Margo facepalmed. "Ugh… I'm going back to bed." She walked over to her bed and flopped face-first in bed.

"Okay," Agnes replied cheerfully. "Good night!"


End file.
